fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Oboro Iga
Oboro Iga (伊賀 朧 Iga Oboro) is the first main protagonist of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!: Origins Arc, the prequel series of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, she is the character and parallel version of "Basilisk - The Kouga Ninja Scrolls". Into her current reincarnation, she was reincarnated as a Kiyohime (a snake-woman) and she worked at the Iga Pastryhouse. But suffered greatly from the lack of affection and human warmth, due her true form as a Kiyohime has caused many people to flee and she had no any human friends. Oboro's alter ego is Cure Otohime (キュア オトヒメ Kyua Otohime). Her former main weapons are the Magatama Jewel and the Kusanagi Sword. Her current weapon is the Book of Ryūgū. Oboro is the "Sea Goddess" (海の女神 Umi no Megami), her animal motif is a Snake and her theme color is Purple. She had also called the "Black Snake of Iga" (伊賀の黒蛇 Iga no Kokuja) by the Guardians of Yomi. Her catchphrase is "Luck will smile on you!" (幸運は笑顔になる！Kōun wa egao ni naru!). Appearance: In her civilian form, Oboro is a young woman of 20 years old with deep purple eyes and long eyelashes. She wraps her long hair in a yellow cloth and ties it back into a ponytail, but leaves the front in a fringe which reaches her eyebrows. Wears a purple kimono which is tied with a red sash and also wears traditional sandals with the tabi socks. In her Kiyohime form, she had a scary face with her snake eyes, pointy ears, snake tongue, and some scales appears on her each cheeks. Half of her body such as her legs were turned into a body and purple snake tail. Her arms were covered with violet scales and her nails became claws. As Cure Otohime, she had the same snake features, she wearing a purple traditional Onmyouji-outfit, consisting of a purple hakama, a purple top of kimono with wide sleeves, zoris, and white tabi. She had a silver cross-like shuriken placed on her back since her Spiritual Paintbrush is turned into it. She formerly wears also her main weapon, Magatama Jewel can turned into floating rings around of her neck, legs and arms which allows to flying. Her black hair become a messy and long dark purple hair along with twin buns on her head, while her yellow cloth disappeared, and her dark blue eyes become light blue eyes with slit pupils similar on snake eyes. Personality: Oboro is a very naive, sweet and peaceful girl. Despite being very passive, she can be very determined when it comes to the safety of other people and cares deeply for the Iga clan. Oboro appears to be lazy, immature and irresponsible who is not interested in pastry and prefers to sleep, she has however tremendous fighting potential, but her opponents tend to underestimate her because of her lazy attitude. She is indeed very calm and relaxed most of the time: she loves to take a nap and bask in an onsen. She has an imperturbable coolness that allows her to think clearly in all situations, even the most desperate, and never panic. Oboro is generous and always believes in good in everyone. Her friends tend to think she is too confident. Her warmth prompted a person such as Dita Liebely to become his friends and develop the good feelings they had forgotten. She also has a sense of cynical humor towards her enemies: she is always ready to laugh, make fun of them, and never seems to take anything seriously to what the enemies have said. But she knows how to give up her carefree attitude to focus on the seriousness of the situation. Since her current reincarnation 400 years later, Oboro is very passionate about Onmyoudou from her youngest age despite Hotarubi's oppositions for so strict reasons that Oboro must succeed her grandmother at the Iga Pastryhouse, making her often run away and practicing Onmyoudou secretly. In the episode 37 after Oboro and Gennosuke are becoming the Guardians of Yomi, Oboro can be contemptuous and jealous of those they have for example parental love that Oboro had none since she was raised by his grandmother. Oboro is very obsessed with having real human friends as she is affected by loneliness in her childhood, because of her true form as a Kiyohime. History: Past in Previous Incarnation 400 years ago: There were 400 years ago, Oboro is originally a human girl. At Tsubagakure, At Takamagahara: After her death with Gennosuke, their souls are send at the celestial world, known as Takamagahara, where they will meet Romeo and Juliet, Juliet and Oboro became close friends, they are very fascinated about fairies who are partners with magical girls referred to as the Precure, some fairies are deceased and their souls are send at Takamagahara. Some years have passed, Romeo's mother, Portia's soul is sent at Takamagahara where she was the chosen one and became the new guardian and goddess of Takamagahara, she regain her youth, she was merged with the Youkai, which making her as an Hanyou. Romeo, Gennosuke, Oboro and Juliet have to attend this event. Portia revealed at Oboro and Juliet they will be reincarnated in the future, and they are both destined to become new type Precure, called the Onmyouji-Precure, these Onmyouji-Precure who possess supernatural powers able to see spirits, including the Shikigami. They can particularly invoke the spiritual creatures who are half fairy and half-youkai, the Shikigami-Fairy. They were the only ones who can control them and make a pact with the Shikigami-Fairies. But only in the long years ahead than their existences are born, once a man from another planet will becoming Abe no Seimei and created these new powers, because in the future, they must fight against Orochi will be released from the Dragon's Gate, if the evil ones have harvest the spiritual energy called the Mugen Furyoku for destroyed the world and thus Takamagahara. Oboro tells at Juliet about the legend of the Height-Headed Snake: Orochi. Once by one year, Orochi devoured a young girl. After Susanoo was banished from heaven by Amaterasu he met on a farm a couple and their daughter Kushinada. She was the last of the eight sisters, the others having been devoured by Orochi. And the next day at midnight, Orochi would return for Kushinada. he was killed by Susanoo who used eight bins of refined sake. Weakened by this sake, he could not resist the attacks of Susanoo. The latter then found in the tail of the middle of the monster's sword, he offered afterwards to his sister Amaterasu. But in truth, unwittingly, Orochi's soul is sent into the Dragon's Gate, hoping there was enough of the Mugen Furyoku to freed him. Even Precures are not powerful enough to destroy or seal him, and many of them are killed. Many years have passed since they are at Takamagahara, Oboro and Gennosuke have been reincarnated while keeping their past memories. Current Reincarnation: 20 years ago after her current reincarnation, Oboro has been reincarnated as a Kiyohime, after in a shipwreck as an infant, Oboro was raised by her grandmother, Ogen. As a child, Oboro has kept her promise with Gennosuke, to make him as Oboro's familiar once she will become an Onmyouji. Oboro will work in Iga Pastryhouse under the watchful eye of her grandmother, and mainly Hotarubi who opposed her dream to becoming an Onmyouji and forced Oboro to succeeded to her grandmother in order to take over at the Iga Pastryhouse. Because of this, Oboro has never been able to befriend other humans or any other people. Because of her true form as a Kiyohime, they had a tendency to flee from her, she was always alone. She will be engaged to Gennosuke Kouga. Becoming Cure Otohime: the Sea Goddess: TBA Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!: Origins Arc: TBA Relationships: Family: Gennosuke Kouga/Fujin: Hachirou Kouga: Hibiki Iga: Iga Clan: Ogen Iga: Hotarubi: Akaginu: Friends: Dita Liebely: Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet: Transformations: Cure Otohime (キュア オトヒメ Kyua Otohime): is the alter Pretty Cure ego of Oboro. Transformation Sequence: Before to transform, she using her Spiritual Paintbrush, she pushes the button, and draw a kanji of "海" (Umi), she says "Pretty Cure, Released the Power of the Goddess!", and the kanji begins to shine. And the transformation begins; she flies in a purple body into the many long shoji doors as background, except for head and hair, glowing with a purple light. At first her zoris and white tabi socks appears on her feet. Then, a traditional Onmyouji-outfit, so her purple red hakama appears, a purple top of kimono with wide sleeves. Her Spiritual Paintbrush turning into a purple cross-like shuriken and placed on her back. She close her dark purple eyes and opens the eyes who become shining blue with slit pupils. Finally are her black hair become a large and long dark purple hair along with twin buns on her head, while her yellow cloth disappeared. She then runs behind of the long shoji door as background before the shoji door opens, and surged outside the shoji door and landing on the ground and introducing herself as Cure Otohime, posing afterward with a Snake for background and then her Cure-name in katakana appears on the screen, and she said "Making an Appearance!". Attacks: As Cure Otohime Endless Ocean (無限の海 Mugen no Umi) - Her main and signature attack. At first, she makes a prayer by crossed both little fingers and joins the three fingers of each hands, then she concentrated and gathered the energy flow of the Mugen Furyoku around of her, a seal appears around of Cure Otohime to create a huge tidal wave that engulfs everything in her path. Divine Snake Fang (神蛇の牙 Jinja no Kiba) - Cure Otohime sent one or many amulet papers to create one or many light giant snakes that allows to pursue the target until managed to bite the target. Poison Wave (毒波 Dokuha) - Cure Otohime raises her right hand to create a purple sphere composed of deadly poison, and then release her Poison Wave around by sending it to the ground to cause a wave that poisons all that is around. Sound Canon (音大砲 Oto Taihō) - She sucks in air through the mouth, then she opens her mouth and a purple orb appears in her. Cure Otohime then releases a beam of air filled with purple circles come out inside of her at the opponent and howling. Violent Noise (暴力騒音 Bōryoku Sōon) - Cure Otohime will use a shrill sound that will break the ears of people around. A tip, to plug your ears or risk being stunned and lose consciousness. Seven Seas Dragon King: Ryujin (七海の龍王: 龍神 Nanami no Ryūō: Ryūjin) - Cure Otohime must first use the Book of Ryūgū. A giant red seal appears around of Cure Otohime as she opened the Book of Ryūgū, that allowed her to summoned Ryujin. Rain and Snow Divine Dragon: Kuraokami (雨雪の竜神: 淤加美神 Usetsu no Ryūjin: Kuraokami) - Cure Otohime must first use the Book of Ryūgū. A giant blue seal appears around of Cure Otohime as she opened the Book of Ryūgū, that allowed her to summoned Kuraokami. Sacrificial River Dragon: Mizuchi (犠牲の川龍: 蛟 Gisei no Kawatatsu: Mizuchi) - Cure Otohime must first use the Book of Ryūgū. A giant yellow seal appears around of Cure Otohime as she opened the Book of Ryūgū, that allowed her to summoned Mizuchi. Light Stone Dragon Princess: Toyotama (光石の竜姫: 豊玉 Mitsuishi no Tatsuki: Toyotama) - Cure Otohime must first use the Book of Ryūgū. A giant green seal appears around of Cure Otohime as she opened the Book of Ryūgū, that allowed her to summoned Toyotama. Abilities/Statistics: Attack: 2 / 10 - Not very good on physical attacks, but useful on distant attacks. Defense: 10 / 10 - Speed: 2 / 10 - Stamina: 10 / 10 - Agility: 2 / 10 - Very clumsy on agility and on ninjutsu. Technique: 10 / 10 - Intelligence: 6 / 10 - Strategy: 6 / 10 - Teamwork: 7 / 10 - Passion: 6 / 10 - Profile: Life-Long Dream: '''The Kouga and Iga clans can living in peace and get married with Gennosuke. '''Goal(s): '''Becoming an Onmyouji-Precure in order to make Gennosuke as her familiar. Having human friends since loneliness in her childhood. '''Like(s): '''Sleeping. To take a nap. Bask in an onsen. Play and have fun. Her future husband Gennosuke. Her grandmother Ogen. Martial arts and mainly ninjutsu. Sprints running. Sushi and mainly the otoro. '''Dislike(s): '''To be scolded by Hotarubi (that often happens). School studies. Evil beings. Severe punishments. '''Habit(s): '''Sleep during conversations (even snored in front of them). Would rather have fun than work or study. '''Hobbies: '''Worked in the Iga Pastryhouse with the Iga clan. Singing. Make getaways often. '''Fear(s): '''To see her beloved ones kill each other. Reveal her true form as a Kiyohime in front of them. To losing Gennosuke and her beloved ones. Etymology: '''Oboro (朧) - This female name in Japanese meaning "Hazy", or "Misty". Iga (伊賀) - It come from the Iga-ryuu (伊賀流, "Iga School") is a historical school of ninjutsu, according to Japanese legend. It became one of the two most well-known ninja schools in Japan, along with the Kouga-ryuu. Cure Otohime (キュア オトヒメ) - Otohime meaning in Japanese for "Luminous Jewel" (乙姫), also called Toyotama (豊玉) is a goddess of the Japanese mythology. Daughter of Ryujin, god of the seas, she married the hunter Hoori and gave birth to a son, Ugayafukiaezu, who in turn begat Jimmu, the first emperor of Japan. After the birth of her son, she turned into a dragon and flew away. Nicknames: Black Snake of Iga (伊賀の黒蛇 Iga no Kokuja)' '- Her nickname by the Guardians of Yomi, because Oboro has a look like a snake, and besides the black color came from her hair. Songs: Oboro's voice actor, Mizuki Nana, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Singles: * Ocean Snake * Iga Princess Duets: * Windy Ocean (Along with Toriumi Kousuke) Trivia: * In the Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! series, unlike her original counterpart from Basilisk - The Kouga Ninja Scrolls whose her birthday is unknown or never existed, her birthday is March 3rd, revealed that her Zodiac sign is Pisces. * It is quite possible that Oboro was an orphan who is raised by her grandmother as her parents never mentioned. * Although her attacks are based on the dragon summoning, her true animal motif is actually the snake due to her nickname by the Guardians of Yomi. * In the English dub, Oboro share her same English voice actor with Hoshizora Miyuki/Cure Happy from Smile Pretty Cure!. * According to Cure Salamander, although Oboro was an Onmyouji-Precure, she was not team part from the Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! for clear reasons: is that Oboro shares her same Seiyuu with Moka Akashiya, Nana Mizuki. And secondly, the sequel series of "Basilisk - The Kouga Ninja Scrolls", "Basilisk - The Ouka Ninja Scrolls" was no longer produced by the studio Gonzo who previously worked on the first season of Basilisk, it's the studio Seven Arcs who currently adapted the sequel series. * Oboro is the fourth Cure to control water, the firsts are Minazuki Karen, Kurumi Erika, Kaido Minami. * She had the same Seiyuu with Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom from HeartCatch Pretty Cure! = Mizuki Nana. * Oboro is the sixth to sharing her Seiyuu with another Cure in the Pretty Cure franchise, the firsts are Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet Moka Akashiya with Tsubomi Hanasaki, Esther Blanchett with Ayumi Sakagami, Meg with Ellen Kurokawa, succeeded by Yin with Miyuki Hoshizora, Shirayuki and Misuzu Sonokata with Ha-chan / Hanami Kotoha, and Hestia with Kirarin / Ciel Kirahoshi. * Oboro is the third Cure to being deceased, the first is Juliet Fiammta Arst De Capulet, the second is Rosette Christopher, the fourth is Dita Liebely, and the fifth is Ryouko Ookami. * She is the third Cure to being reincarnated, the first is Juliet Fiammta Arst De Capulet the second is Rosette Christopher, the fourth is Dita Liebely and the fifth is Ryouko Ookami. * Oboro is the sixth to being bullied by classmates or civilians after Yotsuba Alice and Haruno Haruka. The third is Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet, the fourth is Rosette Christopher, the fifth is Moka Akashiya, and the seventh is Dita Liebely. * Juliet is the first Cure to being bullied by classmates or civilians because of her youkai nature, followed by Moka Akashiya and Dita Liebely. * Oboro was the only one not to have an emblem / icon comes from her original anime logo. * In the sequel "Basilisk - The Ouka Ninja Scrolls", Gennosuke and Oboro have twin children named Hachiro Kouga and Hibiki Iga. Her children are appeared at the end of the second and final movie of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!. * Oboro Iga / Cure Otohime is the first Cure to get married and have children, the second is Nanami Momozono / Cure Songoku. * The Parallel Oboro shares some similarities and differences with the Original Oboro from "Basilisk - The Kouga Ninja Scrolls" in Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!: * Unlike to the Original Oboro's birthday is unknown or never existed in "Basilisk - The Kouga Ninja Scrolls", the Parallel Oboro's birthday was revealed (March 3rd) in Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!. * Although they shared some personality traits, the Parallel Oboro is lazy, immature and irresponsible, but give up her carefree attitude to focus on the seriousness of the situation. * The Original Oboro is a human girl while the Parallel Juliet is also a human girl, but becoming a Kiyohime after reincarnation. * The Parallel Oboro in Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! is a Kiyohime and almost different compared to the Original Oboro from "Basilisk - The Kouga Ninja Scrolls" who is s a human woman. * Like the Original Oboro who fall in love with the Original Gennosuke and have twin children (Hachirou and Hibiki) in the series "Basilisk - The Kouga Ninja Scrolls", the Parallel Oboro had also a romantic relationship with the Parallel Gennosuke and both are dead in the final episode of Basilisk - The Kouga Ninja Scrolls. * Unlike the Original Oboro, who never hated humans, the Parallel Oboro had a ferocious hatred of humans since her tragic childhood. * The Original Oboro and the Parallel Oboro have a tragic past that is identical (only in previous life). * The Original Oboro had supernatural powers like the Parallel Oboro. Gallery: Chara Profile: Oboro Iga aka Cure Otohime.png|Oboro Iga / Cure Otohime (Basilisk - The Kouga Ninja Scrolls) Oboro Iga.png|Oboro Iga (Civilian form) Cure Otohime.png|Cure Otohime Other Pictures: Gennosuke and Oboro.jpg|Gennosuke and Oboro Gennosuke playing flute for Oboro.png|Gennosuke playing flute for Oboro Oboro's death 400 years ago.jpg|Oboro's death 400 years ago Polls: Attacks What is your favorite Oboro Iga's attack? Endless Ocean Divine Snake Fang Poison Wave Sound Canon Violent Noise Seven Seas Dragon King: Ryujin Rain and Snow Divine Dragon: Kuraokami Sacrificial River Dragon: Mizuchi Light Stone Dragon Princess: Toyotama Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!: Origins Arc Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Purple Cures Category:Female Characters